1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door lock devices and more specifically it relates to a lock guard system for efficiently securing a dead bolt lock mechanism from outside access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Door lock devices have been in use for years. Typically, door locks and more specifically dead bolts are accessible from both sides of a door. Usually the inside of the door has a knob for controlling the extension and retraction of the dead bolt while the outside of the door utilizes a key for controlling the dead bolt orientation. Unfortunately, dead bolt locks currently used today are able to be unlocked by those with a master key or those who can “pick” a lock to illegally gain access.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently securing a dead bolt lock mechanism from outside access. Current dead bolt locks on doors do not always stop those with master keys or those who are able to “pick” a lock from gaining access.
In these respects, the lock guard system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently securing a dead bolt lock mechanism from outside access.